Destino
by Maii.Pixy
Summary: O ponto de vista de Sasuke sobre a sua vida . Spoiler do mangá !


* * *

_**Sasuke Pov ! **_

**_Pessoal , contem spoiler , para quem não leu o mangá !! Então quem quiser saber um pouco mais continue para quem não quer o X em vermelho lá em cima esta a sua disposição . _**

_**Historia feita para um concurso em outro site , tomara que gostem ... **_

**Casal: _SasuXSaku _**

_**K+**_

_**Divirtam-se **_

* * *

Não é que eu acredite em destino , mas , depois daquele episodio da morte de meu irmão , momentos atrás , tudo começou a ficar mais nítido .

Sempre fui um garoto obstinado , sempre querendo mais , sempre tentando ser mais do que eu realmente sou .

Nunca pensei que poderia ser ruim , ser desprezível , sempre me achei o melhor , sempre humilhei os outros , mas nunca pensei que faria alguém sofrer , engraçado , né ?

Pois fiz a pessoa que mais amava sofrer.

Tenho os meus motivos para não falar quem é .

Não gosto de expor ninguém .

E muito menos ela que sempre sorria para mim com aqueles lindos e perfeitos lábios , com aqueles olhos e os cabelos com seu devido comprimento , que hoje em dia não está lá longos .

Destino , talvez esse seja o nome que se da a ambição sem precedentes.

Não me achava ambicioso, de jeito nenhum , só era uma pessoa que precisava limpar sua honra .

Eu me comparava com o fogo , mutável , mas mesmo assim controlável .

Mas hoje, me vejo mais como o vento , transparente , insensível, pode ser igual uma brisa e acariciar o rosto alheio, ou pode ser igual a um furacão sem ter aonde parar, não tendo controle de si próprio .

É assim que me sinto.

Eu amava e ainda amo .

Nunca gostei de vê-la chorar . Achava aquilo um absurdo . Anjos não sofrem , não podem sofrer.

E ela como meu anjo não poderia nem ao menos parar de sorrir , ela ficava tão bela sorrindo ...

Um ser tão belo e tão frágil que tinha até medo de tocá-la ; ela poderia despedasar- se .

Toda vez que ela estava correndo perigo não pensava duas vezes corria até aonde ela estava , não podia deixar ela ao menos se arranhar .

Ela tinha de continuar perfeita .

Talvez eu a tenha acostumado mal ...

Se não tivesse a mimando tanto ela não estaria assim tão chorona .

Não gosto de vê-la chorar , principalmente por mim .Eu ainda não morri , ainda continuo aqui , não precisa chorar.

Não gosto de sentir essa lagrimas quentes em meu peito nu .

Nunca me senti bem com isso ...

Gostaria de sentir ela sorrindo em cima de mim.

Sempre me senti seguro do amor que ela sentia por mim , por isso a desprezava, não podia me deixar envolver .

Grande mentira , eu nunca tive controle sobre isso .

Dês daquele dia que eu a salvei de alguns garotos , vi como ela era especial ...  
Mas era uma criança e sentimentos infantis acabam quando se cresce .

Outro engano meu , esse sentimento não acabou ou ao menos ficou mais fraco .

Claro que já tentei esquecê-la nos braços de outras mulheres , mas tudo foi ineficaz , nunca conseguiria esquecer aquele cheiro de cerejeiras tão doce como ela .

Acho que já está na hora de abrir os olhos e mostrar para todos que continuo lutando .

Abro os olhos e sinto alguém me olhando , vejo que é Kakashi sorrindo por baixo da mascara , vejo também Naruto com os olhos brilhando cheios de lagrimas , patético pelo meu ponto de vista , vai chorar por uma mulher cara.

E em fim vejo ela que sem demora se solta dos braços do Naruto e vem correndo até a mim .

-Sakura , isso dói .- Disse depois de um abraço apertado , dolorido mas reconfortante .

Ela sorri e sai de cima de mim .

Vejo um luz verde sair das mãos tremulas dela , ri , ela é totalmente previsível e mesmo que eu tenha ficado 3 anos fora ainda consigo prever o que ela ira fazer .

Ela ficou forte , quem diria que aquela criancinha meiga , frágil que não conseguia vencer da Ino , no maximo empatar , hoje em dia provavelmente acaba com ela rápido .

Mas não era para menos aluna da Godaime.Estou me sentindo até melhor agora , acho que consigo me sentar .

Sentei e uma pontada me ocorreu na costela , mas não liguei muito para isso , liguei mais para o olhar de reprovação da moça de cabelos rosados a minha frente .

Sorri novamente e ela ficou vermelha .

Ela terminou e eu me senti normal , nem parecia que avia lutado .

Depois de alguns minutos o Time Hebi entrou e Karin veio correndo ao meu encalço desviei dela e para não me deslocar para muito longe segurei na cintura de minha ninfa .

Ela ficou mais vermelha que a Hinata quando vê o Naruto e revendo-a parece que ela conseguiu controlar esse nervosismo .

Talvez ela não o ame mais como antes...

Irei analisar isso ...

Afinal se o Dobe encontrar alguém para ele , em fim ele ira deixar a minha flor de cerejeira só para mim.

Não solto a cintura dela e a vejo olhar para baixo e depois me encarar com uma face interrogativa e eu,bem , eu sorri e falei sem fazer barulho "Te vejo na floresta mais a noite."

Falei com ela naquela noite e única coisa que perguntei e que teve real impacto foi "quer casar comigo ?".

Fiquei receoso da resposta dela mas tudo correu perfeitamente.

Fim do Pov

i 5 anos depois/i

Numa madrugada qualquer , em um bairro marcado pelo sangue encontra-se duas almas unidas como se fossem pertencentes a um único corpo.

Uma mulher que estava deitada momentos atrás levanta com os raios finos e límpidos de um sol radiante naquele dia de verão intenso.

Ela olha para o homem que dorme tranquilamente ao seu lado .

Ele abre os olhos devagar incomodado com a luminosidade e emburrado por não sentir aquele peso pluma em seu peito .

Olha pros lados e a vê saindo do banheiro enrolada numa tolha com seus cabelos já na altura dos ombros encharcados e com um sorriso lindo no rosto .

Ela continua sorrindo e vai andando até a porta do quarto.

Sasu- Sakura onde você pensa que vai?

* * *

_**Pequena One Short para vocês ...**_

_**Please Comente!! **_

_**Bjss Pen of Angel **_

* * *


End file.
